Touch It
by RedPineappleDancingAtNoon
Summary: Keith is fed up of Lance's advances and calls him out on it. A confession of love is the least of his worries as Lance quickly leads him to something intense and raw, and experiences he'd never before imagined. Klance smut. Keith's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Keith POV**

"Did I just feel a shiver go up your spine?"

I turned and regarded the Cuban with a hard look. With a grin, Lance removed his hand from my under the back of my shirt and continued ahead of me towards the Lions.

All this touching had to stop; it was really grating on my nerves. What was apparently a barrel of laughs for him was a motherlode of awkwardness in me. I hated being touched, especially without good reason. Least of all by Mr Hands Go Everywhere who knew _exactly_ where not to go.

"You're going to want to stop manhandling me every time we pass each other, Lance." My voice echoed back to me in the vastness of the hangar. It was sharp, venomous. "I don't understand why you feel the need to do it. It's annoying."

Lance stopped and leaned against the wall, his face a picture of amusement. I could feel a warm blush creep across my face.

"Keith, seriously?" The mixture of frustration and confusion must have tipped him off. Annoyingly, he chuckled at me. "Have you not looked in the mirror recently?" My eyes scanned his face carefully. _What was he playing at now-?_

Suddenly it was as if all the confidence had been drained out of him, his whole demeanour deflating. He took a step back and looked away, a hand scratching the back of his head in what looked like an attempt to remain nonchalant. The trouble with living with anyone for a long period of time is that you quickly learn their quirks and mood shifts. Lance was by no means a man of mystery here. He was embarrassed and or worried.

"Okay. Why do I need to look in a mirror?" I couldn't keep the frustration out of my voice.

After stalling for a moment, slowly, he walked over to me. "Keith, I'm not sure how to sugar coat this or make it less of a statement," he responded with a sigh. His eyes connected with mine as he bit down on his lip. I don't know why but it made me pause. "I... You're hot. Like 'wow' hot."

"…What?"

"Look, I've been thinking about this a lot and, well, I don't want to keep going without telling you that how I feel. You're an amazing person and I like you. More than friends."

It was as if my brain had stuttered, all thoughts suddenly halted and waiting for emergency reboot. That… that was not what I expected.

"You- This better not be some practical joke, Lance. I'm not in the mood."

A smile carved itself over his face and I could feel the confidence start to radiate from him. Honestly, he was up and down like a rollercoaster!

"I can prove it." I stared at him hard. He took a step forwards, a hand reaching out to me. My heart thundered as I took a step back out of range. "Keith." There was a level of command in his voice and I couldn't help but stop and listen. I didn't know what was happening, what was up with Lance – not really – and I sure as hell didn't want to know why my mind was going haywire at the thought of us. Together. _For the love of space… what the hell was going on?!_

The feeling of his hand clasping my wrist froze my tumbling thoughts mid flow.

"Trust me, okay?" he said with a smile.

I let him lead me into the small room off to the side of the main hangar space. Pidge and Hunk often used this room to study and fix more intricate objects, a quiet room away from any potential madness. I don't know why I didn't break away and storm off to the safety of the Black Lion, but it felt important to be here with Lance. As much as I didn't like it, I trusted my gut. Even if it was nervously twisting into knots.

The door clicked behind us and we stood there silently, regarding one another carefully.

Cautiously, he stepped closer, on hand touching the side of my face lightly… the other wrapping round me. I stared up at him my heart and mind going a million miles a minute. He leant forwards and I felt, for the briefest second, his lips brushing mine.

"Lance!" I shouted, jumping back and out of his arms. _What the HELL was I thinking?!_

He took a step towards me and grabbed my hand roughly, stopping me from bolting.

"Do you like me?"

"No." I stopped. "I don't know!"

"Then let me have a chance. Let me love you."

 _Wait, what? Love? Was Lance in love with me?_ I looked around the room quickly in case I hadn't clocked a sneaky camera or Pidge hiding ready to announce that I'd been royally punk'd… but we were truly alone. My eyes settled back on his. _He couldn't love me. Nobody would ever…_

He clasped my face and sighed. "If you don't like what's happening just tell me to stop." The deep blue hues of his eyes shimmered in the pale yellow glow of the office lighting. I'd never stared at anyone or anything so intently in my life. Waiting for him to speak was like waiting for lightening to strike. "I have a feeling you want this as much as I do."

With that, he closed the gap between us. It started as small individual kisses. Eventually they morphed into something deeper, with more feeling, as I let myself melt into the moment. I gasped as I felt his tongue slide against mine, the sensation alien but setting my heart alight. We paused, catching our breath, and I could see him watching me for warning signs.

I didn't know what to do – really, I didn't. But in that second everything felt okay. I was in the place I needed to be. I was safe with Lance. I liked it.

"Do you want to continue?"

"This… is okay."

Lance gingerly put his hand to the small of my back, pulling me to him. Heart in my throat, I decided to take the initiative and brought my face to his for another round of tongue twister. Our shapes melted and we moved in near perfect tandem, my hands buried in his hair, his fingers hooked in the belt loops at my back, holding me closer. I buried my face at his shoulder to stifle a hungry gasp as his fingers crawled past my belt line and dipped into me. Slowly, he placed his right hand to the front of my trousers, fingers moving lightly as if tracing a pattern. I could feel the crimson envelop my face as a million new sensations flowed through me. I'd never done this before, never been so close to anyone, and here I was… with Lance.

My back arched as his mischievous fingers delved deeper, a groan escaping my lips. I could feel myself shake slightly against him and I knew I wanted more.

Without thinking I picked him up. Electricity pulsed through my veins as his legs instinctively wrapped around me. Every part of him was against me.

"Against the wall," he breathed.

I obliged, pushing us back, but gently.

His hands ran up my back, fingers lightly clawing my skin. I gasped as he found my collarbone, sucking hard at my skin. Grabbing his hips I held us together, grinding him against the wall. Lance let out a low moan sending chills through both of us. Before I could stop or say anything, he pulled closer to me, nails at my skin. He whispered hungrily: "More," and brought his mouth hard on mine.

"Lance," I breathed, head resting against the wall just at his ear. "I don't know what I'm doing-"

Not missing a second, he climbed down and turned us round as if dancing. He pushed me to the wall and extended my hands up above my head, his other hand crawling up under my shirt and feeling every ridge and scar over my chest. Then, tugging me close, he grasped behind and my right leg wrapped round him to hold us together in perfect place. A second of pain pulsed at my shoulder as he sunk his teeth into my skin as I trembled against him.

I didn't know if I wanted to go fast or slow, but the mixtures of movements was driving me insane.

Lance pulled his hands down my body, slowly, teasingly, finding their destination at my zipper. Once there, he moved himself down, tugging at my trousers. There was no time for embarrassment at the reveal. He was there – all of me suddenly taken into his mouth.

"Fuck… Lance-"

A shudder like an aftershock rattled through me. I bit down to stop the growing moan in my throat escaping, but failed miserably as his movements quickened and I eventually came.

I stood hunched, gasping. One hand against the wall to steady me, the other still gripping at his hair.

 _That… that was amazing..._

From the serious glint in his eyes, this wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

I was still gasping as he stood with me and walked me out of my trousers and over to the closest chair. I revelled in his confidence, the smoothness of his movements, as he pushed me back to sit as he ripped off his jeans. As he approached closer, his hands travelled up my thighs. His lips claimed mine as he climbed atop, hands lost in the tangle of my hair.

I was suddenly acutely aware that this was all happening very quickly. While my body was practically screaming for more, my mind paused and I worried where we were going and, more importantly, what I was doing. This was too new for me. I'd got this far but I honestly didn't know what happened next; what I needed to do or what I needed to say.

"L-Lance, I-"

His face lingered dangerously close, so close he was practically breathing into me.

"I'll lead," he breathed. I felt him touch me. I was still hard and ready.

He pulled my fingers to his mouth and sucked on them.

My breath caught in my throat as my heart threatened to burst. _What was he…?_ Taking my hands, he pulled my arms round him and pressed my fingers into him. He grabbed the sides of the chair, changing his position, stretching himself to allow deeper access. Shaking slightly, I moved my fingers in and out as he had done to me merely minutes ago. I had no idea what I was doing but his face, the expressions he was making, was enough to lead me into it. With my free hand I gripped the small of his back as he arched and gasped, pulling him closer. A trickling warmth flooded through me like hot honey as his hips rolled against mine. I revelled in the sensation of his hardness against mine.

Awkwardly, restricted by the chair, Lance lifted himself up. I removed my fingers to hold onto his hips, stabilising him for whatever he was doing or moving to next. He grabbed me with a smile and with a lick of his lips he pushed himself down onto me. My throat felt hot and raw. I was left gasping as I felt Lance envelop me, restrict me inside him. Now I was in, he gripped my shoulder hard, nails digging into my skin. All I could do was stare and feel in a strange mixture of pleasure, discomfort and fear. A total confusion of the senses.

I heard a crack as his hand gripped the plastic back of the chair too tightly. Eyes rolling back and biting down hard on his lip, he pushed down further until he had all he could of me in this position. We both came, breathing into each other, and our lips melted together and my hands roamed over him, finally confident to claim him.

I wanted him. I wanted everything he could give me.

It was instinctual, a beast threatening to release. I gripped his hips tightly and helped him move against me, lift up and plunge down over and over and over… He cried out, back arching. I was almost there but he needed to hold on just a little longer-

It was like I was driving blind, the world around me disappearing like white noise.

The realisation dawned on me like a sudden downpour: I'd wanted Lance for the longest time. Any time he was in the same room as me I felt relieved. When he wasn't I felt lost. We'd been living in the Castle of Lions together for such a long time now and I'd come to know all of his quirks and annoyances. I yelled at him for all of those things on a daily basis, but I missed the same things when we were apart. Lance was like a ray of sunlight, bold, bright and full of life. I was addicted to him and didn't even know it.

"K-Keith…"

Lance groaned slow and deep. The sound echoed through me, breeding a deep intense feeling that tumbled inside me and slowly travelled up and out my mouth as an intense moan. I loved his reaction. Shifting again, his movements began to slow but plunge deeper. My heart leapt to my mouth as his body, dripping with sweat, vibrated against me and he pulled away with deep, gasping breaths. I came, rolling back against the back of the chair.

He stayed high, gripping onto me and the chair shaking. After a moment for the both of us to relax, carefully I helped Lance sit to straddle me, the space between us a sticky mess.

We looked at each for the longest time. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he brought his lips to mine for a beautifully light peck. I held him close, his trembling almost contagious.

"Lance… We just-"

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time," he whispered with a wince as he shifted on me.

"You're hurt?"

"It comes with the territory," he whispered, a crooked smile forming from ear to ear. He clasped my face and before I could comprehend, our tongues were dancing together. "How about you show me how it's really done now you've had some practice?"

I felt a hot blush cover my face at his words, the suggestive look on his face.

"I, uh…" I gulped. My skin pulled tight as pressure filled me. I couldn't, could I? "I kinda'… b-but… I don't know-"

My breathing sounded ragged. I inwardly cringed as I realised that it was my lack of experience that was causing panic to rise within me. Normal teenagers would have kissed someone before turning eighteen. A proportion of them would have got to second base at the very least before then, right? This was the first time I'd done anything, ever. Why am I so infuriatingly awkward?!

Lance's warm hands cupping my face brought everything back into focus. He smiled softly and I found myself starting to drown in the dark blue depths of his eyes.

"We'll work on it."

He planted a kiss on the side of my neck, his hands at the hem of my shirt and quickly disappearing up to sit on my chest as he shifted to rest himself against me more comfortaby. I tried to steady my hands as I held the sides of his thighs to keep him balanced. The sensation of him against me felt right and wrong parts alien.

Instinct called on me to hold him close but I couldn't bring myself to as my body was seemingly still reacting to our activities moments before, my mind otherwise occupied by the growing whirlwind of thoughts about us. It wasn't like I didn't want to be here, resting together in a hot mess awkwardly in a chair that I would never look at ever again without blushing. But it was Lance. Me and Lance. It was a thing. _Finally_ a thing. Why did I feel I was failing at it? I sighed in frustration.

"You gonna' keep frowning, mullet head, or are you going to help me get off this chair and get dressed?"

I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind as I helped him off me. My legs still trembled as I stood. Looking at Lance he was leaning awkwardly against the side, his back slightly hunched as if standing bolt straight pained him. To anyone looking in, had we both been fully dressed, you would think Lance was just leaning in a strange way, but I knew... Each time he winced something hurt inside me a little. Before he could, I picked up his jeans to save him bending down.

"Lance, did I hurt you? Seriously?"

He looked up at me, a look of confusion flashing across his face for a split second.

"You're too cute." A smile covered his face, gentle not mocking. "You really haven't done this before, have you?" The crimson was so deep on my face I could feel myself radiating heat. "Dude, trust me. This was your first time, it's not mine. I know what I'm doing and, well, I know what's running through your head right now too. Everything is okay. I promise."

"As long as you're okay," I muttered, looking anywhere but him.

Gripping my chin lightly, he placed is lips to mine. "Can you help me with my jeans? Unless… you want to sit me on that chair again?" I watched his eyes flash mischievously and I couldn't stop myself mirroring his smile. We fell into another kiss, holding one another close.

I did want him back in that chair.

Yeah, I didn't know what the hell I would do, but I couldn't deny the want.

Despite what he would say, it was enough for today. I didn't want to hurt him further.

Eventually we parted. I pulled on my pants and trousers quickly before helping him with his jeans. I cursed at the skinny material – it was an absolute bitch to get them up his slender legs and gently too. All the while Lance chuckled and stroked my hair as I fumbled with his zipper and button.

We regarded one another for a long moment before Lance interlaced his fingers with mine. With a smile, we walked together to the door slowly.

"So… have you rethought your stance on the manhandling? It's going to be hard now I know what we can do," he flirted, playboy mode switched firmly on. "My hands aren't going to know where _not_ to go."

I sighed. Even if I said no and meant it, Lance would continue doing it anyway… but it wouldn't be unwanted. And I didn't care what anyone would say if they saw.

With a grin I left a kiss on his cheek and opened the door: "I wouldn't be worrying about your hands, Lance. I'd worry about mine."

Lance beamed as he passed me, dragging his hand across my chest as he did.

"Can't quiznaking wait."


End file.
